Doing as you're told
by booksnob
Summary: Law is sick and the Heart Pirates have to do something, enter a girl with medical knowledge, a dark past, and constantly hiding her face under a cloak. Can the Captain, who no one orders around obey his doctor's orders? Of course there's also what happens after. Law being sick is only the beginning of the adventures to come for this odd pair. (Summary lame, hopefully story better)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Law leaned against the control panel listening to Bepo and the others discuss the next island and the supplies they needed, or at least he was trying to. His head was buzzing, his vision blurry, he felt lightheaded, he was sweating yet cold. In short, Law was sick. He'd done it to himself, had tried to ignore the symptoms, as Captain he didn't have time to be sick.

"Captain." A paw was placed on his shoulder gently. "Are you okay?" Bepo asked.

"Of course. What's the climate of the next island?" He turned back to the charts closing the conversation.

"It seems to be a spring island. Mild winds, warm temperatures, calm waves. All in all a calm island with a mild climate. The perfect place to relax. Unless the people aren't friendly," he explained, repeatedly glancing at Law. Being an old friend of the Captain's the bear knew something was wrong.

"When will we arrive?" Law pushed away from the control panel turning to leave.

"A couple hours." Was the immediate response. "We're inside the island's climate, there shouldn't be any surprises." Bepo trailed off hesitantly.

"I'll be in my cabin, wake me when we arrive," Law ordered as he went into the hall passing a few crewmates on his way to his room. Law closed the door behind him crossing the room without so much as a glance and flopped onto the bed completely exhausted and short of breath. This was just getting annoying.

~on a certain island

A small shadow fell across the small clump of whit flowers, the yellow centers sticking up in a small lump (like daisies only with short petals). Feverfew, her supplies were running low. She knelt pulling out a small knife and cut the stems near the roots, bundling the ends in a damp cloth, before encasing the entire bundle in a roll of soft leather.

Rising, she adjusted her hood pulling it lower over her face, her messenger bag swinging on her hip she turned heading back the way she had come.

She stepped over rocks and ducked under branches with ease as her footsteps carried her to town. She passed people in silence only nodding occasionally in acknowledgement as people smiled and/or waved.

A pair of men in boiler suits and hats were trying to talk to some villagers but we're being totally ignored. "What is going on?" The one in the black 'Penguin' hat with a red poem poem on top complained. "Why is no one talking to us?"

"It's because you're pirates," she said passing slowly.

"Wait the one in sunglasses reached for her arm panic in his voice. "Our Captain is sick, he needs help."

"Pirates aren't welcome on this island. The most I can do is give you some supplies for your doctor to use." She placed a hand on her bag as she spoke.

"He is our doctor." Their heads drooped in depression at the fact.

Her eyes widened under the hood slightly. Hand tightening on the strap she turned towards them with a sigh, "meet me on the beach in an hour -bring your Captain and one other person." She walked away without a backwards glance.

"Ah, there you are. Your books are here." The twenty year old man smiled flicking his brown hair away from his green eyes gesturing her into the small bookstore.

"That's good." She pulled some belli from her pocket placing it on the counter.

"101 Herbs and Their Uses, volumes 1-3." He placed three large hardcover brown leather books on the counter, bound in twine.

"Thank you Thomas." She took the books turning for the door.

"Were you to those pirates?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes." Her hand was on the doorknob when she stopped.

"What did they want?" Concern laced his tone.

"Help." She kept her voice emotionless and calm.

"Are you-?" He started stepping forward.

"What do you think?" She left quickly not giving the man time to answer.

*an hour later

"Are you sure she's coming?" Bepo asked the others, supporting Law.

"I told you I'm fine," Law growled weakly, pushing away from Bepo. He staggered slightly almost going to his knees.

"Wow, Cap, easy there." A small figure caught Law's arm holding up, arm draped over their shoulder.

"Who are you?" Bepo reached out to grasp his captain should the need arise and this figure turn out to be an enemy.

"Your friends asked me for help." She took in the paleness of his skin, the laboured breathing, the claminess, and sweat she felt on his hand. Her gaze drifted over to Bepo before settling on the two from earlier. "He the one you want to accompany me?" She asked quietly starting to sag under Law's weight.

"What do you mean accompany you?" Suspicion creeping into their voices.

"Go with me to my house where I can heal him." Her eyes rolled slightly.

"Penguin boy tossed a baby den den mushi (transponder snail) to Bepo. "Keep in touch and be careful." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't trust her," he muttered under his breath as he and his companion left.

"Okay Bear, let's go." She adjusted her grip on the pirate captain.

"Bepo, my name is Bepo," he informed her. Taking Law and carrying him with ease.

"Okay Bepo, call me... Amy. This way." She lead him into the trees, walking in the opposite direction of town, deeper into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2: Care (Part 1)

**(Author's comment: I know this is pathetically short but with drama and the other ideas going off in my head right now this is all I've had time to write. It's not an excuse and I'm sorry but this will have to do for now. I'm sorry. Oh question. How do you get a beta reader?)**

"Amy." Bepo stopped looking at the small cabin in front of them. "What is this?" His nose twitched slightly as he sniffed the air. There was a heavy sent of herbs, wood smoke, and coffee surrounding the place.

"This is where I live." She opened the door ushering them inside.

"Your home." He set Law on the bed where she directed them as she started grinding some flowers.

"Not quite." She didn't look up from her task as she spoke. "You're going to have to take off his hat."

"Captain never takes off his hat," he whined waving his arms about.

"Bepo. Do me a favor." She kept her tone light and kind, "Shut up and sit in the other room." She pushed him out of the small bedroom and closed the door, locking it.

His fever was high, dangerously high. She mixed the ground Feverfew with some water. "Come on, sit up." She sat him up slowly. "Here, drink this." The cold glass pressed to his lips.


End file.
